


Halloween Invitation

by ceruleanmilieu



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanmilieu/pseuds/ceruleanmilieu
Summary: Mulder invites Scully out on Halloween night.





	Halloween Invitation

In from the cold and fading colors, Mulder walked past his neighbor’s door adorned with an autumn wreath that served as a reminder. The passage of time continued, and he had forgotten to buy Halloween candy for the apartments’ trick-or-treaters. Usually he and Scully would be out of town on a case or adventure but not this year. He opened the door and made his way to the computer desk.

Mulder pulled at his paisley tie and lifted it over his head, careful not to undo the knot. The morning’s half-windsor had turned out particularly well, and he didn’t think he’d be so lucky tomorrow.

He dropped his suit jacket on the desk chair and pushed the answering machine button. Langly’s voice resounded with a tinny quality. “Hey there G-Man,” he began. Mulder should’ve expected to hear from the trio considering the date: Halloween had the allure of the weird.

College years of cheap lager and lazy costumes imbued Mulder’s memory of the holiday, but even as a somewhat spooky adult, Halloween had become an nonentity. With a full schedule of actual ghosts and frights, it occurred to him that the holiday was just crass commercialization of his life’s work. Plus, he didn’t need an excuse to watch his sci-fi b-movies.

Mulder listened to Langly’s invitation. And, he was hungry and somewhat lonely, so he picked up his home phone dialed Scully’s cell phone number from memory.

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Mulder asked.

She was mildly surprised that Mulder had asked in such as straight forward way. Usually he’d have an excuse or work-related reason to spend time together. She was used to that.

“Langly and Frohike invited me out for tacos and a ‘gnarly’ haunted house. I thought maybe you’d like to tag along?” Mulder said.

Scully smiled, “Oh, so they didn’t invite me?”

“I think that they think that you have better things to do than hang out with some geeks,” Mulder said. She perfectly imagined the look on his face and sighed.

“It’s probably not going to shock you, but I don’t actually have any Halloween night plans. I’ve been meaning to read this new article about these break-though autopsy procedures,” she said, adding “what about Byers?”

“I don’t know. Langly didn’t say. Sounds like he’s a stick in the mud.”

Mulder sounded uncharacteristically exuberant in they way that he occasionally was.

“How can you be this excited about Halloween. It’s Halloween year-round with us,” Scully said.

“Do you mean the x-files or _us-us_?” Mulder replied.

An unseen raised eyebrow was her response to his loaded question. The complexity of the two laid between the job, the friendship and the unspoken elements that comprised their partnership.

“C’mon Scully, you’re not scared of some ghosts and witches and knife-wielding murderers?”

“Scared, me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 31 prompt: “Scared, me?”


End file.
